


Gliding Love

by MiracleDreamer



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Real Person Fiction, Youtubers
Genre: Amusement Parks, Del and Cartoonz set them up, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8480716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleDreamer/pseuds/MiracleDreamer
Summary: In which Delirious and Cartoonz think Bryce and Ohm need a little push in the right direction.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt for another anon! I hope this is making up for all the angst I've been giving you guys ^^ Also don't worry about the Delitoonz, it's barely there and can be taken as bromance if you don't like the pairing.

“WELCOME TO THE GREATEST AMUSEMENT PARK IN THE WORLD!” Jonathan’s voice rung through the entrance of said attraction, Bryce wincing at the volume. Next to him was Ryan, the shorter male clapping at the flourishing gestures Jonathan made. They weren’t elegant, but they did gather the attention of many passing bystanders. A few kids with their families giggled at him, Luke deciding to step in before Jonathan tried to put in any more shenanigans.

 

The day was light and airy, a perfect sunny day in the eyes of Jonathan. He pulled his three best people into going on a group trip to a nearby amusement park, two of the four not knowing about the plans underlying behind this setup.

 

Luke and Jonathan had decided to use the place as a cover up. For far too long, they noticed Ryan and Bryce had a thing for each other, just were too shy or too oblivious to make a move on it. Of course, this got on his nerves enough for Jonathan to scream, “THAT’S IT!” to Cartoonz while they were hanging out at his house, startling his best friend and earning a soft mother-like glare from him.

 

“What’s it, you ass? Why not try to be less loud, I told you my cat gets scared every time you yell.” To prove his point, he pointed at the cat that was scrambling out of the room, her tail puffed up and the skid of nails heard in the kitchen before she stopped and probably tumbled into her little bed.

 

“Sorry, sorry I just got an amazing idea!” Jonathan’s posture straightened up, moving his body to face his best friend. He pushed the pamphlet in Luke’s face, Luke pulling it off his face and gazing at the blocky words. The brochure was riddled with happy colors, cool rides painted on and balloons and stars decorated the sides. The words were printed in blocky text as well, Luke arching an eyebrow and not getting the point.

 

“Jon, this is for an amusement park,” Luke deadpanned, Jonathan giving him an exasperated face.

 

“Yes, that’s the point! We four all go to the amusement park and we push Bryce and Ryan into whatever ride that looks romantic enough for them to confess!” Jonathan finished with a jump, giddy and pointing at the brochure insistently. Luke hummed after he finished, liking the idea and nodding his head.

 

“It could work. We can ditch them afterwards so they can have an actual date,” Luke added, Jonathan nodding furiously. They soon started to plan it with more details, resulting in Jonathan staying at his house well into the night, the two of them passing out in the couch with a bunch of papers with hardly legible writing on them.

 

So now they were here, Jonathan absolutely ecstatic to get the plan started. He grabbed Luke’s hand and pulled through the entrance, Bryce and Ryan in tow. Once they were in, Bryce was awed by the sheer array of rides and attractions, ranging from huge rollercoasters that had too many loops and cute shooting games on the ground with puffy teddy bears lining their walls. Bryce got a quick glance at what seemed to be a circus tent as they walked around, Jonathan gushing at the front while Ryan stayed by his side, hands in his pocket and mouth wide in amazement.

 

“There! Let’s go there!” Bryce turned to what Jonathan was pointing, confused at first. It was a shooting place, Ryan perking up at the sight. The problem was though, most of the people there were couples, guys doing that whole motion of standing behind their girlfriend and helping her shoot by wrapping their arms around them. The stand was filled with cheap dating gifts, like teddy bears and hearts with chocolates, roses that glowed and pretty necklaces made for him or her. The sign of the stand was Couples Shooting, a hearting dotting the end of the cursive G.

 

“Jon, are you su-” Ryan wasn’t able to finish, Jonathan skidding to an empty spot with Luke and getting a hold of the gun. The person taking care of the stand went to them and gave them the rules, both of them nodding and Jonathan being helped by Luke, the both of them giddy and comfortable enough to do something as romantic as that. They have been friends for countless years, the friends two peas in a pod and without any shame when it came to anything between them.

 

Jonathan turned to them and yelled, “COME JOIN US, GUYS! LET’S SEE WHO CAN GET A PRIZE FIRST!” He clicked on both of the two’s tryhard button, the two of them giving each other a look and marching to the stand. Bryce ignored the giggling and gushing from the couples around them, the person with the signature blue and pink shirt giving them some ammo in exchange for money. 

 

Now came the hard part.

 

“Bryce, I’ll help you with the shooting.” Ryan was gracious enough to give Bryce the gun, who only scoffed and rolled his eyes.

 

“Very funny, Ohm. You’re the one who needs help.” Bryce was pleased with the way Ryan’s eyes widened, quickly regaining his composure and sending Bryce a nasty glare.

 

“Really? Last time I recall, I was owning it when we were playing Siege,” Ryan boasted, eyes proud. 

 

Bryce sputtered, crossing his arms. He wasn’t going to be the one with the arms wrapped around him, not even when the small crushing part of his mind yelled at him to take the offer. He knew he was smitten with the man, but he wasn’t going to risk it with accidentally looking too comfy in Ryan’s arms. He wasn’t even sure if Ryan was willing to return his feelings, a fear of their whole relationship tearing apart if he said anything. Besides, another small part of him wanted to wrap his arms around Ryan instead. “Well either way, I’m not going to be the one to be helped.”

 

Ryan sighed and gave Bryce one more long look before obliging. They set themselves up, Ryan tensing as Bryce stood behind him and set his hands on his own, both of them working together to shoot down all the targets they could in two minutes. Halfway into the game, they were having fun, yelling at each other and completely at ease. By the time they finished, Ryan was leaning into Bryce’s chest, the both of them turning to hug each other when the scoreboard flashed that they were in first place, Jonathan and Luke leaning into second. They pulled apart afterwards, eyes avoiding each other and cheeks flushed red.

 

Behind them, Jonathan groaned and muttered something along the line of virgins, while Luke found the scene disgustingly cute. Ryan was able to pick the prize, taking a huge teddy bear and winking at Bryce. The younger tried not to let his heart flutter at the action, his cheeks becoming even darker and the feeling called love growing more than it already is. It wasn’t fair to him, Ryan wasn’t in the state that he was, full of infatuation for the man and overwhelming.

 

That’s what he thought, anyways.

 

After the whole game, they walked for a bit, talking excitedly and Bryce trying to calm his racing heart. It was useless though, Ryan seeming much too close and much too bright. Jonathan then pointed at something vigorously, the color in Bryce’s face draining.

 

A boat ride in swans.

 

Bryce was ready to bail. He wasn’t ready for his heart to burst out, Ryan laughing and asking if Jonathan was serious. The shorter of all four nodded and dragged them all to the short line made up of couples who were close to each other, Bryce sure they were going to do really...lewd things in the vessels.

 

Once it was their turn, Luke and Jonathan got into one boat, jokingly cuddling up to each other and bursting into laughter the next second. The person in charge of the ride didn’t question it, taking the tickets from Bryce and Ryan’s hands and helping them into a boat. Suddenly, Bryce felt hot, pulling at his collar. Ryan’s thigh was touching his, the both of them slowly going into the tunnel with minimum lighting.

 

It was quiet, the only actual sounds were whispers from other people and Bryce’s heart, which was beating loudly in his ears. He almost didn’t hear the words said by Ryan, who turned to him and looked bashful, as if he was going to say something embarrassing.

 

“Look, Bryce…”

 

Bryce hummed, hoping it would be enough and he wouldn’t have to say much. He was worried that if he said anything, he would spill the beans about his true colors, Ryan rejecting him on the spot.

 

“Bryce, I have a confession to make. I think I know what Luke and Jon are doing, so I’m just going to give them what they want. What you want.” Ryan’s lips were hypnotizing, Bryce’s lips pulling apart.

 

He croaked out, “What is it?”

 

“Bryce...I like you. Like really like you. Like I think it’s so close to love.” Bryce almost didn’t catch it. However, when he did, he felt like the weight on his shoulders were pulled off, the stiffness in him ebbing away. He could feel relief flood through him, the dam of emotions breaking and he couldn’t stop himself when he threw his arms around Ryan, letting the heat soak through him and fill him up. Ryan’s scent filtered through his nose, the faint smell of deodorant and what seemed to be coffee very calming.

 

“Good. Cause I’m head over heels for you too,” Bryce admitted, Ryan’s arms coming to wrap around his waist. They stayed like that for a while, silent and the rushing of water soothing their minds. It felt like they were syncing up, their hearts beating fast but not enough to show their true feelings. Ryan was the first one to pull away, feeling daring and placing a soft kiss on Bryce’s lips. It was sweet and relaxing, like rose petals touching his lips. He expected something much less romantic, yet he didn’t really mind.

 

Finally, the light poured in, the two of them pulling away when they heard the hooting and rambunctious clapping of Jonathan. Luke was clapping slower, whistling at the scene. They hopped off and Ryan confronted Jonathan, who smirked.

 

“I mean we had a whole plan of activities, but you guys caught on much more earlier than expected! I’m happy about the outcome though. Now we can leave you lovebirds alone~” Jonathan grinned, escaping with Luke before the new couple could say anything.

 

“Alright, let’s just have the day to ourselves!” Bryce went with it, pulling Ryan off to yet another attraction for couples. Now that they were on an actual date without any meddling friends, he’s going to have the time of his life with his new lover. Ryan chuckled behind him, happy as he was as they weaved their way through the crowd and had a great rest of the day with only each other to keep them company.

 

Later that day, Jonathan and Luke placed bets on who would ask for fun in the bedroom later that month.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me about any mistakes if there's any !
> 
> Tumblr: fantasyeuphoriaandlace


End file.
